


Bizarre Love Triangle by panickyintheuk 离奇三角恋

by shekelash



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, This is the episode of Three's Company where there's some kind of misunderstanding, Translation, Warning: silliness, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shekelash/pseuds/shekelash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一旦这种想法蹦出脑袋他就开始搜集各种论据，比如Stark谈论起铁人时总是特别有感情，似乎向铁人暴露过如此之多的坏毛病，还废寝忘食地为铁人改良装甲性能。这再明显不过了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bizarre Love Triangle by panickyintheuk 离奇三角恋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bizarre Love Triangle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362129) by [panickyintheuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickyintheuk/pseuds/panickyintheuk). 



> Steve在铁人和Tony Stark间犹豫不决。MA:A世界，当616看也行。
> 
> 校对：酿青椒  
> 译言：文中像个老妈子一般暗地里为朋友的恋爱问题操碎心最后还一不小心把自己也搭进去的队长可萌了。

“所以，听着。”Tony Stark说，“我真的需要一些徒手格斗技的训练，以防出现铁人不能及时赶来保护我的情况，你知道。况且这么做还能增强我的体能。”  
“为什么不找铁人陪你？”  
“这估计有点难度。”Tony有些心虚地回答。  
“啊，”Steve说，“我大概懂你的意思了。”Tony回应给他一个受惊的表情，Steve连忙把自己的嘴拉上拉链。

Steve第一次留意到那件事是某次去参加Stark的经费分配会议时，他注意到对方的电脑桌面是一张典型的波普风铁人头盔标识画。他知道铁人装甲是Stark设计的，但他也设计了很多其他东西不是吗？单拿铁人做桌面就有点怪了。而且他造出了装甲为什么自己却不穿呢？一旦这种想法蹦出脑袋他就开始搜集各种论据，比如Stark谈论起铁人时总是特别有感情，似乎向铁人暴露过如此之多的坏毛病，还废寝忘食地为铁人改良装甲性能。这再明显不过了。  
Tony Stark爱上铁人了。  
唯一的问题是铁人好像没啥反应。于是他小小地验证了一下。  
“今天我和你老板开过会了。”  
“哦，是吗？”铁人显得兴趣缺缺。（Steve已经习惯了铁人失真的嗓音，尽管其他人总爱怀疑铁人是不是在挖苦他们。）  
“他是个好人。”  
“是挺不错。”

Steve的脑袋里渐渐蹦出更多想法，而且越想越心痒。就算现在铁人是他最亲密的朋友，他还是无法想象对方能感受到哪怕一点生理吸引力。太困难了，他眼里铁人就是个无性生物。话说回来，铁皮里的人不可能是无性生物。他继续想了一秒钟。他以前从没思考过装甲下的那个人该是什么样子。他应该就是个铁人。不过Tony Stark估计知道——是他雇了那家伙，对吧？更有可能的情况是，他聘请来了一个熟人。或许在造出铁人装甲前他对那家伙已经动感情了。或许…或许他设计制造装甲是为了做个表示？像是某种爱情信物？Steve觉得自己的心都要替Tony Stark碎掉了，虽然就一点。他又试着去找铁人聊聊看。  
“所以你认识Tony Stark有段时间了，嗯？”  
“你怎么突然对Tony Stark这么感兴趣了？”Steve觉得铁人听起来很愉快，不过这个问题难住他了。  
“恩…”Steve说，“没什么理由。”他感到快脸红了，赶紧在精神世界里对自己摇摇头。他不能透露别人的秘密。“所以…我猜他知道你的神秘身份对不对？”  
铁人一言不发只是将面板对着他。他时常拿这种方法表示威胁恫吓的意思，不过用在Steve身上时更像是一种竖眉毛的效果。  
“抱歉，抱歉。”Steve道歉，“我没有挖你隐私的意思。就是有点好奇。”

之后他替Stark想了几个对策，并为他感到惋惜。他仍然坚持不懈地尝试提点铁人那木鱼脑袋，不过不报太大希望。当然他尊重铁人的选择，何况铁人认识Stark的时间比Steve长多了，但他并不真正了解他。Steve敢肯定如果换了他是铁人，他至少会认真考虑一下。Stark就像偶像剧里的主角，高帅富不说，事实证明他还很容易相处。最开始他只是在一次会议后随口说自己要去吃午饭了，问Steve要不要一起去，结果一同吃个小饭逐渐变成了生活里的固定项目。而现在，他们正在进行第一次徒手格斗技训练。  
大概因为Steve之前多嘴的缘故，Tony好像还是有点不安，不过他们很快抛开那个话题，专心在练习上。Steve注视着他的步伐。虽然Tony的架势还不咋地，但挺适合练习格斗技，他身上有与生俱来的天赋，而且还绝对…很柔韧。Steve看着Tony皮肤底下漂亮的肌肉运动。铁人无福消受啊。当然也有另外有一种可能，铁人是个异性恋。不过Steve这些天来感觉到现今的人们性观念比以前开放多了。在这个问题上他觉得自己一直以来还挺宽容的——他在军队里见识过太多一边与同伴厮混一边把姑娘带回家的家伙。各有所好嘛，他悠闲地想着，同时轻松避开Tony的又一次进攻。

“结果，”当天晚上他对铁人说，“今天早些时候我和Stark来了一场格斗训练课。”  
“好吧，队长。我们现在能不玩这游戏了吗？”铁人说。  
“你…你已经知道了？”  
“其实你表现得一点也不含蓄。”铁人答。  
“哦，”Steve说，“对不起，”随后又问，“那你是怎么想的？”  
铁人含含糊糊地做了个耸肩动作，“我猜没问题。”他说得很隐晦。好吧，听到这话Steve觉得好像在鸡同鸭讲。看来是时候让这事告一段落了。

要说有什么不同的话，打那以后Tony待他更加友善了——邀请他一起去打篮球和网球——Steve当然乐于接受这种友情。以他的能力而言这些运动毫无挑战，不过有个新渠道供他发泄过剩的精力总是好事，不然他会闷死的。他们越来越频繁地共进午餐，后来又发展到一起看电影，或者逛逛周围唱片店。他们轮流挑选影片——Tony会去文艺片网站找经典老电影推荐，Steve则专挑杂志上宣传的好莱坞大片。Tony试着向他灌输现代音乐——刚开始很难，直到有一天“Rockaway Beach”终于让他踏进雷鬼音乐的大门。然后Tony就想方设法给他推荐The Clash乐队，再通过他们介绍雷鬼音乐的特点。Tony持续做类似的事，直到往steve脑子里塞了一张音乐专题年表，填满各式不同的音乐流派。Steve发现一旦了解了某类音乐的诞生年代与背景，它就比第一次接触时变得容易理解多了。不过这种教育方法并没有在电子设备上起作用。  
Steve避免谈起铁人。他告诉自己这是因为不想让Tony因此伤心。但如果他真正诚实地面对自己就会发现还有另外一个原因。所以他决定还是不要诚实地面对自己比较好。  
他们的格斗训练仍在继续。Steve很高兴看到Tony在每次训练课上都能取得飞速进步，而Tony似乎也乐在其中——一个回合结束后，他笑嘻嘻地站在那里，双手撑在大腿上，气喘吁吁，汗水从他身上滴落。好吧，Steve无法欺骗自己不曾因这番景象而浮想联翩。他必须自我克制，因为Tony正爱着别人。

就算铁人注意到什么异样，Steve也绝不会谈论此事，但他确实意识到Tony对他的吸引力正变得越来越强。这并不意味着与铁人的友谊会因此毫无价值，不过每当铁人在队伍里开玩笑说自己的老板有多不靠谱多肤浅的时候，Steve就会很生气。即便知道Tony为铁人做的所有那些事，当他越去了解Tony，就越倾慕他。Tony聪明绝顶风趣幽默，从事“开发绿色能源方案”之类的工作而且做事只看重结果。Tony让Steve驾驶他的经典凯迪拉克。Tony喜欢咸爆米花，不过他总会再买一罐甜的因为他知道Steve喜欢。Tony说他讨厌巴瑞·曼尼洛，可在他专心工作时偶尔会不经意地哼两段科帕卡巴納。Tony总能简简单单就让Steve从忧虑中放松下来。Tony令Steve觉得未来世界并非让人困惑，而是充满了无限可能性。Tony有时会抬起头来看Steve，摆弄着螺丝刀或者拿抹布擦净双手或者跨过档案架，眼中满是饶有兴味的神情或是别的什么情感，一时间就像是…但Steve不能那样想。Tony需要的是一个朋友，而不是更多浪漫并发症。

但是当Tony把他压到墙上的时候，他之前的坚持变得有点困难了。  
“嗯，”他说，“Tony，听着，我觉得非常…”超展开哪 “受宠若惊，不过你知道我不是…”  
“…这类人。”Tony帮他补完后半句，低头道歉。“我很抱歉。我还以为…对不起。”  
“哦，不对，我是想说我并不是你真正想要的那个人。”  
“什么？”Tony说，“我还想要谁？”  
Steve投给他一个我懂的眼神，“铁人？”他轻声说。  
“怎么？”  
“得了吧，你知道我已经知道了。”  
“对，我知道你已经知道了。我就是铁人。我以为我们…”  
“等等，”Steve大吃一惊，“等一下。你就是铁人。”  
“没错…”Tony缓缓回答。  
“你就是铁人。你还喜欢我。就这样。”  
“对。”Tony说。  
“我想我需要坐一会。”Steve沿着墙滑下去。“你别走开。”他向Tony的脚踝伸出手，好像这样就能留住他似的。Tony用奇怪的眼光看着他。  
“恩，”Steve终于恢复了思维能力。“这真是…”真是意外的辣。  
“好吧。”Tony说，“我真心不知道这中间发生了什么。”  
“我还以为你爱上你自己了。”Steve的语气有点歇斯底里。  
“你和Pepper聊过了吗？因为…”  
“我还以为Tony Stark爱上了铁人。”  
实际上Tony明白过来的时间远远短于steve的预计。“所以…你一直以为自己在经营两段完全独立的友谊吗？”  
“行了，可以不要把焦点放在我是个大白痴这部分上吗？”Steve朝他皱眉。  
“而且…嘿！你还一直避开铁人！”Tony气愤地说，“我还以为只因为我们现在可以不用穿着装甲出去玩了。可你其实根本不知道你在跟我出去！我是说，跟他！”  
“那是因为，”Steve说，“他不停地在背后笑话你。难道我应该去质问他？不管怎么样，你为啥要那么干？”  
Tony不安地踮了踮脚，然后蹲到Steve身边，“至少你有点嫉妒了是不是？”他问。  
“我试着不去想它。”Steve用微小的声音回答。Tony叹了口气，挪动一小步，贴着Steve坐下去，背靠着墙，向前伸直双腿。  
“嘿Steve。”他说：“你想下次和我出去约会吗？”  
“想。”Steve沮丧地说，“但我以为我们少说已经约会二十次了。”  
“那意味着我可以吻你咯？还是说你有个二十一次约会规则什么的？”  
“通常情况下是有的。”Steve冷冰冰地说，“不过我想可以为你破例。”Tony捧起他的脸颊，温柔地亲吻了他。Steve晕眩了，他指尖刺痛，脉搏暴跳。他想尽量坚持住，不希望停止这个吻，但Tony却推开他，不怀好意地笑起来。  
“等我先去把这事告诉铁人再说。”  
“闭嘴。”Steve嚎道。


End file.
